Big Time New Girl
by RedBlueberry
Summary: A girl Kendall has never seen before arrives. She is what he thinks is the new girl. But really she isn't. The mystery girl keeps her distance until a bet is made. Soon everything and everyone will be thrown into a romance chaos! Ex's, crushes, and friendships are all in. Nobody is safe, every friendship is tested. Get ready for the "New Girl"! (Set before the guys go to LA)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys hope you like the story! If I update slowly I'm sorry i write multiple chapters at once and I have the worst free time time in the world so yeah sorry. Comment!**

* * *

Chapter 1

KENDALL'S POV

I opened my locker and dumped my math textbook inside. "Hey Kendall! Hide me!" A loud voice called. I turned around and behind me I saw James running towards me. "What did you do?" I asked warily. It was Monday, too early in the week and day for chaos. All of a sudden Shreya, James' girlfriend burst through a crowd of students. I still was trying to figure out what James did until she came closer. Then I saw it. Right in the middle of her favorite favorite tight top was a smudge of what I think was chocolate. Face palm. "Any words of encouragement until I face the monster?" James asked peeking out from behind me. "You are completely dead." I said simply before turning back to my locker grabbing my history textbook. Shreya came up to us. She looked very angry. Immediately James was on his knees. "I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry!" He exclaimed. Shreya glared at him and flipped her hair, opening her locker which happened to be next to mine. Pulling out a hoodie, she smirked. "You're lucky that I had this, otherwise you would be dead." James' eyes were full of relief as he dusted himself off and stood up. The bell rang. Shreya grabbed her honors English textbook and stood on her tippy toes to kiss James on the cheek. Unlike James, Shreya was a straight A student. James grabbed my math textbook. He was always late to class and his math teacher told him the total minutes he was late to class he would make up during lunch, the period after his math class. I glared at him. "Next time get your own textbook." I told him. "Gee, thanks Kendall. It's nice to know I can count on you." With that the three of us went on our separate ways to class.

History seemed to fly, even though it is my worst and least favorite subject. But before I knew it the bell rang. I rushed out of the classroom. "Mr. Knight." My history teacher Mrs. Demmer called. Darn it. I slowly turned around. "Yes Mrs. Demmer?" Mrs. Demmer pulled a folder out of her desk. "I wanted to talk to you about your report." I gulped and looked down. "You see Mr. Knight, you received a B+." I looked up and my eyes widened. I had never gotten above a C+. "I wanted to tell you that you were improving greatly. Good job Mr. Knight." With that she handed me my report and I was dismissed. I ran out the classroom to my locker. I was happy...but late for lunch. I slammed my locker shut and sprinted to the cafeteria. All of a sudden I slammed into something. That something was a girl. Her textbook, pencil case and notebook clattered to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "It's fine." the girl replied. I studied her. She was beautiful. Her black coffee hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. Her skin tone was a light caramel color. She was about 5'5" tall. Her voice was silky. As I bent down to help her pick up her stuff our eyes met. They were dark brown and full of kindness and mystery but there was a broken look in them. She gathered her things a quickly made her way down the hall. "Wait!" I called after her. "I didn't catch your name.!" But she was already gone.

I walked into the lunchroom still thinking about the mystery girl. Logan, Carlos, James, and Shreya were sitting at our usual table. "And here comes Mr. Early Bird." Shreya said sarcastically. "Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Demmer wanted to talk to me about a report." I explained leaving out the part of the mystery girl. I looked around the table. "I'm late? Where's Aries and Tatum?" I asked. Aries was Logan's girlfriend Tatum being Carlos's. "In the bathroom." Logan replied. "Hey Kendall." Carlos called. "Lilly was looking for you and she's not happy." I rolled his eyes. Lilly was the head cheerleader aka my girlfriend. At first I thought she was gorgeous and had a great personality. But soon I saw her true colors. Sure she's good looking but she is mean, selfish, and a snob. (Sorry BananaGang. But I wanted to use her in the story even if this was not what you quite envisioned.) "I really don't care about what Lilly thinks." I snapped. Carlos shrugged. He didn't really like Lilly, like the rest of my friends, so he wasn't offended by my harsh tone. Lilly is extremely clingy. Even though I have broken up with her multiple times she pretends that I never did. I saw Tatum and Aries walking towards us. Unfortunately Lilly and her wannabes, Madi and Julia, were behind them. "Speaking of the devil." Logan muttered. James laughed. Logan and Carlos greeted their girlfriends. "Kendall Knight!" Lilly hissed. My friends watched as the tension rose. "What do you want Lilly?" I asked calmly. "The way you treated me this weekend was unacceptable!" I sighed. "Lilly. First of all you came to my house without telling me. Two. I was busy so I wouldn't have spent time with you. And three I broke up with you." Lilly's eyes narrowed into slits. "Kendall. One I shouldn't have to tell you I'm coming over. Two I'm your girlfriend. You have to spend time with me. Three I didn't break up with you. If I didn't break up with you then we are still together." Madi and Julia nodded behind her. "Goodbye." I waved a turned around. I heard her stomp off. Sighing I looked at my friends. "Well...could've been better." Aries muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Breaking the tension and silence Tatum spoke, "I'm going to my aunt's beach house over summer break. She says that I can bring anyone as long as I tell her at least in one week advanced." Everyone perked up. "Sounds fun!" I said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The bell rang and everyone started to gather their things and head to the last class of the day. Each couple left hand in hand except for me. I was still thinking about that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Many more to go enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mystery Girls POV

I was heading down the halls, head down carrying my stuff when a tall boy slammed into me. My stuff fell to the floor. Darn it. "I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed. "It's fine." I replied, not looking up. I bent down to pick up my stuff the tall boy did to. I looked up slightly and got a better look at the boy. He looked familiar. Tall, dirty blonde hair, green eyes. What was his name, Kenny Knight? No. Kendall Knight! That's his name. One of the most popular guys at school. Hurray! Not! As I finished collecting my stuff, our eyes met. His eyes were full of awe, interest, and trust. Trust? I'm disgusted with myself. I can't trust anybody. I took off down the halls before he could engage in conversation. "Wait! I didn't catch your name!" Kendall called. Good. I just kept running until I knew he didn't see me any longer. I'm glad Kendall didn't know who I was. It wasn't surprising that a big popular hockey jock like him didn't know a nobody like me. I have no friends. I quietly crept to my locker. I sighed. It's lunchtime. I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and tip toed down the hall. Janitor's Room. No. Supply Closet. No. Stairs to Roof. Bingo! I used the key that I had made when I stole the janitors key. I hide the janitors so he couldn't get up here anymore. I went onto the roof. Immediately the cool breeze hit me the sun shining. It's beautiful up here. I spread down the blanket that I kept up here and laid down on my stomach. I opened my lunch bag and pulled out my lunch. Buffalo turkey, cheese, and hot mustard (A real sandwich my friend "made for me" a.k.a I stole the other half out of hunger)Next I pulled out my water bottle. I started munching on my sandwich reading my book, Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Myers. It was so peaceful

this is my favorite place in the world. I love better than home. I finished my sandwich and turned onto my back, lying down.

* * *

BEE BEEP! BEE BEEP! I jumped startled only realizing that it was time to leave before everyone is let out of lunch. I jog down the stairs and quietly opened the door. No one was in the hallway. Thank goodness. I closed the door and headed to my locker. I grabbed my Science textbook and headed to my honors chemistry class. As I walked down I heard the rest of the students filed in. My lab partner walked in. He's okay. His name was Logan Mitchell. He was one of Kendall's best friends. He's okay but I still can't trust him. Logan sat down next to me. He looked at me with his warm brown eyes. He's been trying to get me to talk to him for as long as I can remember. But he respects that I don't talk. Sometimes he talks to me and I just listen. I guess I could consider him as a friend. "Hey Aqua!" Logan whispered. Mr. E shushed him. I glanced over. Finally mustering as much courage as possible I whispered, "Hi." Logan looked throughly shocked, I was shocked too. "Did you just talk?" He asked. Grinning I nodded. Logan smiled. I think I can trust him. I smiled thinking about finally having a real friend. Before I knew it the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and hurried to the door. Just before I could exit the room someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Aquamarine Elizabeth Brooke Darcy! You actually talked to me today!" He was grinning like an idiot. I laughed. "How did you know my full name?" I was sincerely curious. "I saw it on Mr. E's clipboard." Logan replied calmly. "How come you've never talked to me before?" My laughter silenced and my smile vanished. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I muttered, running to my locker weaving my way through crowds of students. "Aqua! Wait!" Logan called after me. Please be like Kendall and don't follow me. I prayed silently to myself. Turning around I saw Logan right on my heels. Finally I reached my locker. "Come on tell me." He begged. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you now. Later I promise." I replied looking into his eyes. "Ugh! Fine!" We walked together to the front of the building. People were staring at me surprised that I was talking to someone. Finally we walked outside and separated to our buses. Wow today was eventful.

* * *

When I got home I noticed there weren't any cars home. Unlocking our house door I walked in. "Mom! Seth! I looked into the kitchen. On the kitchen table I saw a note.

Hey Bouncy!

I'm at work now cause my boss called me in early. I will be home 7:00, okay? Mom is working until 11:00 today. I'll be home sooner than you know it!

Love Your Big Brother,

Seth

I sighed. With my dad gone it's been rough. My mom, brother, and to be little sister haven't really been doing well. It's hard to keep the family together. My mom works full time and my brother has an after school job. Neither one would allow me to get a job during the school year. My mom got pregnant with my little sister a week before my dad left over seas again. It's been about two months since he left. My dad works for the Marines. I've never really had friends because I've never really had that trust. I lost it when I was about 10. When I was 10 I was kidnapped by a 19 year old man. He kept me for about 3 months before they found me. I never told anybody. I feel bad for not telling Logan. He didn't deserve to be blown off like that. But I already did it. I sighed and started my math homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. A LOT of drama with friends, boys, etc. So I haven't updated.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kendall's POV

The last bell rang. Quickly I hurried out of class. One my way to my locker I saw Logan talking to that girl walking outside of their classroom. All of a sudden the girl ran, Logan following close behind. I was going to run after them but Carlos grabbed my arm and turned me around. I saw Tat standing with him,"Hey Kendall!" They greeted. "Hi." I was about to walk onto my bus, but Carlos stopped me. "Um Kendall? We rode our bikes here for the hockey game remember? We're going back to my house because our stuff is there for the game." Carlos asked. I forgot completely about the hockey game! "Oh yeah. I forgot...thanks." The the three of us walked to the bench together. The two were chattering about Tatum's latest gymnastics meet and our upcoming game. As we walked out I saw Logan with that girl again. Soon the two split up and Logan started heading towards me. "Hey Logan! Who were you talking to?" I asked. "Oh. That was my lab partner Aqua." She was his lab partner. Got it. "Why'd you ask?" Logan looked at me. "No reason." Carlos and Tatum departed and said there goodbyes. The three of us sat on the bench waiting for James. Five minutes, ten minutes, half and hour! Where's James? "Hey guys!" James casually walked up behind us. "James!" Carlos exclaimed. "Where have you been! We were all waiting for you to get back to my house!" James gave Carlos a look. "How long do you think I get my hair to look like this!" James said, grabbing Logan's water bottle and started drinking from it. "Hey-" Logan started exclaim. Carlos cut him off. "No, no. I get it your hair is much more important then our last hockey game of the season-" Carlos was cut off by James spitting out water. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Carlos and I laughed and Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's go!" I laughed. We rode about a mile and a half to Carlos' house. "Everyone get changed, you're late!" Carlos' mom yelled. "Yes Ma'am!" We shouted saluting. She laughed. "Hurry up boys." The four of us scurried to the bathrooms to get changed and ran out into the car. James and I jumped into the back seats while Carlos and Logan sat up front. We turned up the radio and sang all the way to the game.

"Okay boys this is the championship game. If we win this thing!" Coach Tom yelled. "Yes coach!" The team yelled. "Good. Knight give your team a pep talk." Coach said while pushing me in front of him. "Okay team. We are undefeated, we got this. We're gonna win championships! I have complete faith we'll do great let's do this!" I yelled in our huddle. "YES CAPTAIN!" My team yelled. I smiled. "Okay! Knight, Diamond, Mitchell, Garcia, Adams and Conner on the ice.

I put on my helmet and skated out to center. My position was center, Carlos and James were my wings, Logan and Jacob Adams were defense, and Matt Conner was our goalie. Wheeeeeeeeee(or whatever a whistle makes)! I got the puck and skated down the rink. I got this!

" Come on Knight! Knock'em dead!" Coach yelled from the stands. I'm racing down the rink with the puck we are tied this is the tie breaker. "10-9-8" The crowd yells. Almost there! Bingo! I lifted my my stick and sent the puck the flying toward the goal. "3-2" I feel the sweat starting to drip down my forehead as I skate after the puck. "IT'S IN!" I hear the M.C yell. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I made the tie breaking goal! The crowd roars. My team flys onto the ice as the ref gives me the trophy. "KNIGHT! KNIGHT! KNIGHT!" The crowd cheered. James and Matt held me on their shoulders. Lifting the trophy in the air I smiled at the crowd. The crowd ROARED! We won championships!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the 4th chapter. YAY! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Aqua's POV

Beep Beep Beep Beep! Ugh, that was my alarm clock. I refused to get up. "Bouncy! Get up! School!" Ugh. I dragged myself out of bed and hauled myself into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the steam engulf me. After showering, changing, and brushing my teeth, I headed downstairs into the kitchen. I was soooo tired. Downstairs my older sister Avalon, younger sister Kayla, Seth, and my mom were downstairs. "Good Morning Gemstone!" My Mom greeted. "Morning." I said. "Okay everyone in the car!" Seth shouted time for school. Seth always drives Kayla and I to school. Since I'm 15 I just stared high school. Avalon is 16 and Seth is 17. So we are all in the same school. "I call shotgun!" I yell

running out of the house. "BYYYYYEEEE MOMMMMMMMM!" Seth laughed while walking outside as I settled in the car. As Avalon walked outside she glared at me. As much as we loved each other she hated when I sat up front on the way to school. She said that it wouldn't impress the boys if she was sitting in the back with her little sister up front. Smirking I put on my seatbelt and Seth pulled out the driveway to the high school.

* * *

Seth pulls into a parking spot and the three of us hop out the car. As the three of us walked to the front of the building my heart thudded. People were staring. In fact, people always stared. We were considered the "perfects". Many people were jealous of our faint tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes. We were a family of many nationalities. My mom is Chinese and Korean. My dad was irish, german, swedish, french, italian and a bunch of other stuff. We were all good at a least one sport if not all, played an instrument, and were straight A students. My brother and sister were fairly popular in their grades. But I on the other hand, I wasn't. I didn't care about popularity. I never liked attention. But yet it was still my reputation. I was one of three perfects. It would haunt me for the rest of my high school life. All the people in my grade who know me (not many) don't like me, excluding Logan. I was really surprised the day he talked to me because his group of friends and girlfriend. They didn't like me. I was even more surprised when Kendall didn't recognize me. "It's fine you'll be okay, now get to class." Avalon encouraged me. I nodded.

* * *

My first class was math. Math was my least favorite subject. Though I was in math honors didn't mean life got more exciting. Today we were doing a bunch of really boring stuff. I looked up at the clock and it was thirty seconds till the bell rang. Man an hour flies by quickly. Then I remembered Seth had a football game and was going to leave second period. As the bell rang I ran to the main hallway where the football jocks were. Then out of everyone I spotted my brother. "Seth!" I called. When he turned around he smiled. Jumping into his a hug I whispered good luck in his ear. Smiling he dropped me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Bouncy." I smiled. "Hey monkey!" I turned around and saw my brother's best friend Andrew. He was like my big brother. "Good Luck!" I exclaimed. Hugging me he thanked me and then I left to class. All of a sudden I heard a voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Perfect Number 2." All the happiness left me. Sighing I turned around. Behind me I turn to face James, Shreya, Carlos, Tatum, Logan, Aries, and Kendall. Logan looked uncomfortable and Kendall's emotions falter from surprise, disappointment, and uneasiness. "Wittle baby still need to hug her big brother and his football friend because she's scared?" Angry started to boil in me. "No. Actually I was saying thank you for the ride to school and wishing him good luck for football a big football game. And obviously your pretty little face isn't brave enough to even look at a football field. But if you do go try out it out your twig girlfriends can go cheerlead for you. And let me tell you I've seen the way you all eat. You ain't running 10 yards!" Every single face filled with surprise. I realized this was the first time I talked to any of them. But to my surprise I continued. "Anyways why are you calling me Little Miss Perfect. I thought you hated me. But it seems as if you all took notice in my natural born talents. And pretty next time you say that you're the "face" and you ever call me ugly again. Just remember it was you and your lot who calls my sibling and I "perfect". So I'd watch your mouths." With that I strutted away leaving a stunned group of bullies. Thank god that was over. As I settled into history I noticed I was 2 minutes early so I decided to think about my sudden outburst. They probably didn't know what sports I played, what instruments I took or my grades. All of them assumed from my looks that I had my siblings qualities. Even though I was like them I didn't understand why everyone assumed. But I do several sports such as karate, gymnastics and dance. I played piano and guitar. Ringgggggg! The students started to file into class. As my teacher Mrs. Demmer. All of a sudden I felt as if two pairs of eyes were burning into the back of my head. Slowly turning around I noticed both Kendall and Tatum staring at me. Whispering. Obviously they were talking about me. Rolling my eyes I turned back around. How did they even manage to get into this class? The rest of the day was pretty normal. Social studies, language arts, science, then latin. Finally I got home from school. "Aqu! Eth! V!" My little sister Kayla squealed. As Seth, Avalon, and I walked in the house. "Okay. Aqua I'm gonna go drop off Kay at the babysitters and the rest of us have work. Okay?" I nodded. I went up stairs to do my "homework". 10 minutes after everyone left I hopped onto my bike and rode downtown. I knew I wasn't allowed but I had to break the rules. Just this once.

* * *

**A/N: Can't wait for chapter 5! Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is a little short but I am already writing the 6th chapter. I promise it gets less boring. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Kendall's POV

Chirp, chirp! The sound of the birds woke me up from my sleep. "Kendall! Get up!" Katie, my little sister, shouted from downstairs. "Coming!" I quickly threw on jeans, and gray t shirt. On top if that I put on my favorite beanie. After "combing" my hair, I trudged down the stairs to breakfast. "Mornin' mom." I greeted as I entered kitchen. "Hey Katie!" Both greeted me with a smile. "Pancakes for breakfast!" My mom announced. Katie and I looked at each other and smirked. It was now war. Mom's pancakes were amazing! We were going to fight till the last pancake on the plate was gone. After breakfast I packed my bag and rode my bike to school. At school, I went to my first class which was language arts. Time went by so quickly before I knew it I was out in the halls with my friends. Outside was hectic. Then I remembered we're having the biggest football game of the year. We were just in time to see that Aqua girl hug two football jocks. Jealousy surprisingly rushed through me. Looking at her more closely I realized I recognized her. She was one of the perfects. My heart dropped. My friends absolutely hated the perfects. And I immediately realized that we've been bullying her since the 4th grade. But a wave of relief hit me, those boys were her brother and her brother's friends. But then I noticed something. Ah oh. James was leading us over to her right now. Please don't pick a fight. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Perfect Number 2." I jinxed it. I was surprised to see James being so rude. I was actually disappointed in James. He knows better. The truth is I don't even know what's so bad about the perfects. I felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation. "Wittle baby still need to hug her big brother and his football friend because she's scared?" All of a sudden Aqua shot started yelling at James. None of us have ever heard her talk before. "No. Actually I was saying thank you for the ride to school and wishing him good luck for football a big football game. And obviously your pretty little face isn't brave enough to even look at a football field. But if you do go try out it out your twig girlfriends can go cheerlead for you. And let me tell you I've seen the way you all eat. You ain't running 10 yards!" I stood there shocked. I was torn. I didn't know what to think. But I did know I was falling for this girl. But something broke me out of this daydream. I noticed Aries, James, Carlos Tatum, Logan and Shreya discussing something. So I decided to listen in. "She's such a jerk!" Aries yelled. Tatum and Shreya nodded in agreement. "She totally blew you off dude!" Carlos said laughing at James. James glared at Carlos. "Shut up." Everyone was still stunned about Aqua's sudden outburst. RING! The bell rang. Quickly we all said our goodbyes then left for our classes. I had math next. Surprisingly I was in honors math. Tat was in my class too. As we walked into class I saw Aqua sitting at her desk. Tatum and I sat next to each other. During class Tatum kept whispering to me about how annoying Aqua was and how it was completely far fetched for her to yell at us. Finally she stopped. But I realized it was because the bell rang to end class and she was practically dragging me out of my seat.

* * *

I finally got home and I settled in to do my homework knowing I would have work later. I managed to finish my math and half of science in 20 minutes. "Kendall! Get down here." My mom shouted from downstairs. "You're gonna miss your ride to work!" I quickly grabbed my uniform and ran downstairs. I worked at the local supermarket. Normally I would have to ride my bike for 10 minutes to get to work. But today my mom was able to drop and pick me up from work. It took literally 4 minutes to get there. I saved 6 minutes for homework. When I got to work my boss, Mr. Eckle, asked me to speak with him in his office. Ah oh...he must've found out that I was behind the soda prank. But it was and ACCIDENT! "Kendall, you've been working here for a few years. Though you're not experiences you are a hard, dedicated worker. Therefore I believe that-" Before he could finish this sentence I cut him off, "It was 't me I swear! Don't fire me, please I need this job!" Mr. Eckle gave me a bewildered look. "I was going to say that I believe you can help our new employee out. You guys are going to be working with each other from now on." A wave of relief hit me. "Oh, Thank you sir." I thanked. "Now Kendall, was there something you needed to tell me earlier?" I felt my face turn red. "No Sir!" I replied. He smiled. "That's what I thought. "Your apprentice is waiting for you." He said laughing. "Of course. Thank you again for your kind words sir." I muttered while walking out of his office. I walked outside and I couldn't believe my eyes. My apprentice was...

* * *

**A/N: You probably know who it is. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

KENDAL'S POV

Standing right in front of me was Aqua. She was observing some magazine we had for sale. I cleared my throat. "Ahem." Her head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise.

AQUAMARINE'S POV

"Ahem." Immediately my head snapped up. Widening my eyes in surprise I finally managed to choke out, "You work here?" Kendall nodded."I assume that you're my boss then?" I asked. He nodded. Man this was really awkward. He kept staring at me. "Um so what do I do?" Kendall blushed when he saw I noticed him staring. "Um we take empty carts from customers that are done with them and put them over there." He said pointing to a group of shopping carts lined up in a rack in front of the store. "That's it?" I asked. "Yep." I nodded and hurried off to start working. I spent an hour rolling shopping carts around the parking lot. As I was walking to the store I slipped and went flying. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come to my body. The thing was, it never came. I opened my eyes and I was in Kendall's arms. We just stood there looking at each other. I stared up at his eyes while he looked down at me. He started leaning. I was beginning to close the space. "KENDALL!?" A voice yelled. We quickly pulled apart blushing. James, Carlos, and Logan walked around the corner of the supermarket. James' eyes narrowed when he saw me. "What's Baby Perfect doing here?" He sneered. "For your information pretty face I work here now!" I snapped. He looked surprised for a second forgetting that I talked now. "You work with her?" James asked Kendall. "Yeah she started today. We do shopping carts together." Kendall looked uncomfortable. "That sti-" James was cut off. "We just came to tell you that we were gonna go to the pizza parlor with the girls after your shift. Coming?" Logan cut in before a fight could start. I gave him a look of thanks. He winked at me. Kendall thought for a minute. "I'll call my mom and ask her after my shift. I'll call if I can." He replied. The three boys nodded. "See you later baby perfect." James smirked. "Shut up!" With that the three boys walked away. I looked at them and then at Kendall. I ran away to the opposite side of the parking lot. After what felt like minutes, I checked my watch. 8:00. My shift was over I was working for 4 hours! I still had an hour before my family came home. I walked into the building to tell Mr. Eckle I was leaving for the night. On my way out I ran into Kendall. "Sorry." I mumbled and sprinted out the store. I jumped on my bike and rode back home. When I got home I had to finish my homework, shower, then eat dinner. Homework was light tonight. Since we were going on break soon, the teachers gave us less homework for our "holiday gift". After I finished homework I rushed into the bathroom. I quickly turned on the hot water and hopped in. After doing my shower essentials I dressed in my PJ's and ran down stairs. Tripping. "Ow!" I screamed. I looked back to see what I tripped on and noticed a plastic duck sitting on the stair case. For some reason I thought that it was hilarious. I wasted 5 minutes laying on the floor laughing tears out of my eyes. After my laugh/ cry fest, I walked into the kitchen with a baseball sized bruise on my shin. I microwaved my portion of the left overs. I started giggling thinking about my staircase incident. When I was eating it was 9:15. All of a sudden I bursted out laughing. Then I started choking on my food. At that same time Seth walked in, Avalon following close behind. The stared at me then started to panic. "Are you okay do you need the paramedics. The food finally cleared with me still

laughing. "I'm. Fine. I'm. Okay." I said in between gasps. Both siblings stared at me strangely. "Okay then...I'm going to pick up Kayla." Avalon said before running. "I tried to wait for you guys but I got hungry." Seth laughed. "Okay then. Go to bed. You look exhausted." I stared at him. "It's Friday." He laughed " Go to bed!" He chased me up the stairs. I brushed my teeth and went under the covers. Seth came in. "Comfortable?" He asked adjusting my blankets. I nodded. "Good. Goodnight. I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you too." Seth left the room shutting the door. He was right I was exhausted. Soon I let darkness engulf me.


End file.
